Hospital Love
by Ri Yong Kim
Summary: cinta atau pelariankah? Sepertinya aku juga sama seperti hae mulai kebawa prevet, sarangheo bummie SiBum
1. Chapter 1

**Hospital Love**

**Rate : T**

**Genre: Romantic**

**Cast: Member Suju**

**Warning: ooc, typos, pasaran, no copas**

**Summary: SM hospital tempat – tempat dokter – dokter hebat dalam bidangnya melayani pasien. Mereka mendapatkan julukan – julukan yang berbeda dari pasien mereka. dan disini pula kisah cinta antara dokter dan pasien dimulai.**

* * *

_Ulisiman saranghe_

_Mwo? Tapi kenapa_

_Karena dokter sangat perhatian_

_Sebagai dokter sudah tugasku memperhatikan pasienku_

_Mianhe kau terlalu muda untukku_

_Hiks….hiks…_

_Kau membuatku tak bisa tenang chagi_

_Saranghe _

_Jinjaaaa ulisman?_

_Ne chagi_

* * *

_Julukanya handsome karena dia memang tampan_

_Ah… biasa saja kalian terlalu membesar – besarkan_

_Bagaimana keadaanmu?_

_Seperti biasa tak ada kemajuan ulisiman_

_Kalau begitu obatnya mesti diganti_

_MWO? Ulisiman mau meracuniku eoh?_

_Ani… memberikan pengobatan yang berbeda saja_

_Ul…ulisimaannnn ohhhhh….._

_Saranghae chagi, sejak kau dirawat disini aku sudah mencintaimu_

_Saranghae my handsome ulisiman_

* * *

_Angelic ulisiman bener – benar keren ne?_

_Apanya yang angelic dia itu iblis mesum _

_Hay bocah…. Mau kabur eoh?_

_Tidak hanya ingin jalan – jalan saja_

_Sini kau harus minum obat dulu_

_Kyaaaaa… _

_Itu hukuman kalau kau tak mau nurut_

_Ishhhhh menyebalkan dasar iblis_

_Ulisiman _

_Ne?_

_Kau mengganggu, kenapa masih disini cepat keluar_

_MWO?_

_Aaaaaaahhhh….._

_Saranghae nae bocah_

_Tapi aku mencintai handsome ulisiman_

_Mwo? _

_Saranghae ulisiman_

* * *

_Nenek sihir hanya ada di dongeng saja_

_Ada kok di dunia nyata _

_Mwo benarkah?_

_Ne, dia sering menyebut dirinya cinderlla tak tahu diri sekali_

_Begitu – begitu dia memiliki pengemar lo_

_Oh yah?_

_Ne, pasien di kamar 123 _

_Pasien patah tulang yang baru masuk kemaren?_

_Iya kok bisa? Dipelet yah?_

_Molla_

_Aku pangeranmu dan kau putriku_

_Jangan harap_

_Wo ai nie nae princess_

_Minggir kau aku banyak kerjaan_

_Pangeran cepat bangun hiks…._

_Nae princess Cinderella menangisi diriku?_

_Ani, hanya saja tak ada pangeran tidur di dongeng _

_Adanya putri tidur, jadi tak lucu bila kau tertidur dan meminta putrimu_

_Mencium mu, sarangheyo nae pangeran._

_Nado princess_

* * *

_Hay sweet ulisiman jangan macam – macam_

_Bawel ah_

_Yeobo kau sudah pulang?_

_Ne, lelah sekali…_

_Banyak pasien ne?_

_Ne, bagaimana kuliahmu?_

_Tidak ada yang menarik_

_Kau…kau?_

_Chagi dengar dulu ini tak seperti yang kau bayangkan_

_Sweet ulisiman saranghe yonghwonie yeobo, mianhe itu kesalah pahamana_

_Hiks… aku mencintaimu juga, jangan pernah melakukan ini lagi_

_Promise tak akan lagi Karena kau satu – satunya my baby_

**TBC/ END/DELATE?**

**Author Curcol:**

**mianhe kalo ri apus ff friends, banyak masukan nya terima kasih, tapi ri mendadak gak mood lanjut jadi ri apus, dan bikin ff ini, masih belum diputuskan sih ini boys lover apa genderwitch, ada yang mau kasih masukan? dan ada kah yang mau request cerita pertama siapa? silahkan **

**reviewnya please**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Cool Ulisiman **

**Hospital Love**

**Rate : T**

**Genre: Romantic**

**Cast: Member Suju**

**Warning: ooc, typos, pasaran, no copas**

**Summary: aku patahati… aku mencintaimu, aku juga mencintaimu.**

* * *

**Ryeowook POV**

Aku Kim Ryeowook seorang yeoja berusia 20 tahun, yeoja yang biasa – biasa saja. yang penyakitan, yah aku memiliki penyakit asma akut, aku sudah sering bolak balik rumah sakit karena penyakit asma ku ini. Terakhir kali aku masuk ke rumah sakit itu 2 bulan lalu saat aku di putuskan oleh kekasihku cho kyuhyun setelah itu asma ku kumat dan 2 minggu aku di rawat di sana. Di sana pula aku bertemu dengan mr cool, julukanya dia dokter penyakit paru- paru asma termasuk kan? Dia bekerja di rumah sakit itu, aku jatuh cinta denganya.

Flashback On

_Aku berpacaran denganya selama 1 tahun, dia sunbae ku di senior high school dia sangat lembut, dan perhatian. Dia namja popular. Bila biasanya aku menjadi stalker nya, kali ini Tuhan seperti sedang memberiku hadiah, tiba – tiba dia datang kepadaku dan memintaku menjadi patner nyanyinya untuk festival sekolah._

_"ryeowook-ssi…."_

_Aku yang mendengar namaku dipanggil aku menoleh, dan bertapa terkejutnya ternyata dirinya lah yang memanggilku antara percaya dan tidak percaya._

_"ryeowook-ssi…..haloooo… ada orangnya kah?"_

_"eh…..ne, sunbae ada apa?"_

_"bentar lagi ada festival sekolah, dan aku di tunjuk menjadi pengisi acara"_

_"lalu?"_

_"aku diminta untuk menyanyi berpasangan, mangkanya aku ingin meminta kamu menjadi partnerku, apakah kau bersedia wookie"_

**_Wookie manis sekali, pasti wajahku sudah semerah tomat sekarang._**

_"kenapa aku sunbae?"_

_"jangan panggil sunbae, oppa saja, kemarin aku tak sengaja mendengar kamu bernyanyi, dan suaramu bagus, mau yah, jeballl"_

**_Mana tega she melihat dia memasang tampang seperti itu dan memohon kepadaku?_**

_" baiklah sunbae"_

_"yeeeee, gomawa wookie"_

_Setelah itu kami sering latihan untuk festival. Yang membuat aku tak percaya adalah, saat puncak acara dimana C.N Blue band tereknal korea menyanyikan lagu love, saat itu kyuhyun oppa duet dengan yonghwa kereennnnn banget, tiba – tiba dia turun dari panggung dan mendekatiku, dia bersujud dan berkata._

_"wookie-ah… mungkin aku bukan namja yang romantic,tapi sejak pertama melihatmu aku sudah jatuh cinta dengamu, mian kalau aku sudah membohongimu dengan berkata festival ini aku harus mengisi acara berpasangan, sebenarnya itu akal – akalanku saja agar bisa dekat dengamu, sebenarnya aku hanya diminta bernyanyi sendiri. Wookie-ah…..saranghe maukah kau menjadi yeojachinguku?"_

_"oppa…..i do "_

_Akhirnya aku dan dia resmi jadian, ada perasaan tak menyangka bahwa pangeran sekolah mencintai yeoja biasa – biasa saja yang memiliki penyakit asma sepertiku. Dia sering menemaniku cek up ke rumah sakit terkait dengan asmaku._

_Kami pun berjanji untuk selalu bersama, sayangnya itu hanya sebuah janji yang tak akan di tepati. Sejak dia lulus dan berkuliah dia jarang menemaniku, banyak sekali alasanya._

_"oppa, temani wookie belanja ne?"_

_"mian wookie, oppa banyak tugas"_

_"oppa kita kencan yuk, sudah lama kita tidak kencan"_

_"mian wookie oppa ada kuliah"_

_Hingga saat itu dia meminta putus kepadaku, aku udah punya firasat dia punya kekasih lain dan ternyata firasatku benar._

_"wookie kita akhiri saja hubungan ini"_

_"tapi…..tapi kenapa oppa? Apa aku punya salah oppa?"_

_"ani, kau tak punya salah, yang salah oppa, mianhe wookie…oppa mencintai yeoja lain, dia senior oppa di kampus, mian wookie"_

_"oppa hiks…hiks…kenapa? Hiks….. "_

_"mian wookie" _

_setelah itu dia pergi meninggalkan aku sendiri, dan malamnya asma ku kumat dan untungnya aku memiliki tetangga yang sigap, diapun membawaku langsung kerumah sakit. Dan selama 2 minggu aku di rawat di sana 2 minggu pula luka hatiku sembuh karena mr cool, gayanya, perhatiannya dan ketenangan dia dalam menangani pasien membuat aku jatuh cinta padanya. Terdengar konyol dan gampangan orang lagi sakit hati karena patah hati bisa jatuh cinta berarti cintanya gak tulus tapi yah, mau dikatakan apa lagi wong kenyataanya seperti itu._

Flashback Off

Sekarang aku sedang dirumah sakit SM hospital, aku ingin bertemu denganya hihi…..sekalian memberikan bekal untuk si mr cool aka yesung ulisiman hehe, saat aku sedang berjalan mencarinya tiba – tiba aku disapa oleh seseorang.

"wookie-ah….. sudah sembuh?"

"ah ne eonnie"

"kenapa kau ada di sini"

"mau mengucapkan terima kasih kepada yesung ulisiman sungmin eonnie"

"ohhhh, sing sabar ne, sama mr cool hehe, aku permisi dulu ne"

"ne eon"

Sungmin eonnie pun pergi, huh….. miris, sekarang aku tau kenapa kyu oppa ninggalin aku, karena sungmin eonnie sunbae kyu oppa di kampusnya, eon cantik, ramah baik, manis, dan sabar. Dia dokter anak di sini, calon ibu yang baik buat anaknya, kyu oppa dan sungmin eon memang sudah merried tapi hanya sedikit orang yang tau, karena mereka berbeda 4 taun, jadi saat eon udh mau lulus, kyu oppa baru tinggkat 5.

Aku pun mendekati mr cool dan menyapanya.

"yesung ulisimana"

"ne….oh wookie, wae? asma mu kumat?"

_Ais perhatian sekali dia, gak uu aku_

"ani, ulisiman belom makan siang kan? Aku tau soalnya itu bungkus coklat bertebaran di situ, hehe ini aku bawakan bekal buat yesung ulisiman"

"oh…..gomawa wookie, aku mesti balik dulu ne, annyong"

"annyong ulisiman"

Akhirnya aku pergi dari situ menuju taman rumah sakit, rencananya ingin menyendiri tapi tak jadi karena pemandanganya bikin nyesek, melihat kyu oppa sedang mencium sungmin eon rasanya seperti di sanjung trus di jatohin secar bersamaan ditambah kesamber petir sakit. Meskipun mantan dan aku berusaha melupakan dan menyukai mr cool bukan berarti melihat pemandangan seperti ini gak sakit.

Akhirnya aku pergi dari situ dengan berlari dan terus berlari hingga tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang, yang ternyata yesung ulisiman.

"wookie-ah, jalan hati – hati"

"ne, mian ulisiman annyong"

"hey kau kenapa wookie-ah?"

"ani, ulisiman"

"apa yang sakit"

"disini ulisiman dada ini rasanya sakit"

Cup~

"ulisi ulisiman?"

"sudah tak sakit kan?"

Akhirnya aku memberanikan diriku untuk menyatakan cinta padanya.

"Ulisiman saranghe"

"Mwo? Tapi kenapa?"

"Karena dokter sangat perhatian padaku"

"Sebagai dokter sudah tugasku memperhatikan pasienku, wookie-ah. Mianhe wookie-ah kau terlalu muda untukku, mian"

"Hiks….hiks…terus ciuman itu untuk apa ulisiman?"

"…mianhe wookie, annyong"

Hiks….hiks….. kenapa begini? Apakah aku tak boleh merasakan kebahagiaan? Sakit melihat orang yang pernah ada di hati kita sudah memiliki seorang istri dan sekarang yesung ulisiman menolakku karena aku terlalu muda untuknya, trus arti ciuman itu apa hiks….hiks…..

Aku pun memutuskan untuk pulang, tapi baru selangkah tiba – tiba nafasku sesak dan pandanganku menggelap dan selebihnya aku tak ingat lagi.

* * *

**Yesung POV**

Aku seorang dokter di bidang paru – paru yah menyanggkut pernafasan juga lah yah, usiaku genap 30 th, aku di juluki si mr cool atau cool ulisiman, sebenarnya hanya orang – orang terdekatku yang tau bagaimana sifat asliku. Aku tak cool aku namja yang ceroboh dan pemalu, apalagi bila berhadapan dengan wanita, tapi entah mengapa mereka menjulukiku mr cool. aku mencintai pasienku sendiri konyol? Iya tapi bukankah cinta itu memang konyol? Tidak pernah memandang usia bukan? Pertama kali melihat dia 2 bulan yang lalu dia masuk karena asmanya kumat, melihat wajahnya yang cantik membuat aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Aku melihat dia begitu terpuruk, aku kira karena penyakitnya ternyata karena dia baru saja di putuskan oleh kekasihnya.

Aku sebenarnya patah hati oleh seorang dokter, yah dokter lee sungmin, tapi yah buatku mencintai seseorang tak harus bersamanya, asal dia bahagia aku akan ikut bahagia, dia menikah dengan mantan kekasih dari pasienku, kim ryeowook atau kalau tak ada orang aku sering menyebut dia baby wook. Aku berusaha membuat dia kembali semangat walau tidak secara gambling, tapi ternyata rencanaku berhasil, sekarang dia terlihat ceria.

Aku sedang istirahat, ke kantin rumah sakit malas, jadi ajah makan coklat yang tadi di kasih oleh perawat Im, tiba – tiba aku mendengar panggilan.

"yesung ulisimana"

"ne….oh wookie, wae? asma mu kumat?"

_Aduh bodoh….. kaya gak ada pertanyaan laen aja paboo yesung_

"ani, ulisiman belom makan siang kan? Aku tau soalnya itu bungkus coklat bertebaran di situ, hehe ini aku bawakan bekal buat yesung ulisiman"

_Hehe jadi malu ketauan deh, asikkkk dapet bekel dr baby wook_

"oh…..gomawa wookie, aku mesti balik dulu ne, annyong"

_Ishhhh yesung paboo kenapa pergi? Jangan cool napa di depan yeoja yang kau sukai. Kapan kau akan berani denganya._

"annyong ulisiman"

Akhirnya aku pergi dari situ menuju ke ruanganku, aku melewati taman rumah sakit, rencananya awal mau makan bekal, tapi tak jadi karena melihat pemandangan sungmin dan kyu sedang berciuman panas, dan dari jauh aku bisa melihat wookie menatap mereka dengan pandangan terluka. Aku pun menaruh bekal wookie di meja, setelah itu menuju tempatnya berada, tapi aku malah di tabrak olehnya. Aku pun berkata

"wookie-ah, jalan hati – hati"

_Yesung pabooooo di saat seperti ini kenapa ngomong itu._

"ne, mian ulisiman annyong"

"hey kau kenapa wookie-ah?"

"ani, ulisiman"

"apa yang sakit"

"disini ulisiman dada ini rasanya sakit"

_Sakit melihat dia seperti ini, tanpa sadar aku mendekatkan diriku denganya dan_

Cup~

"ulisi ulisiman?"

_Oh may? Apa yang kau lakukan barusan? Tapi manis juga #plak_

"sudah tak sakit kan?"

_Kyaaaaa pabooooo yesung pabooooooo ancurrrr_

Tiba – tiba dia bilang.

"Ulisiman saranghe"

_Eh dia bilang apa? Saranghe jijaaaa? Oh senangnya hatiku turun panasku ani senang hatiku ternyata dia juga mencintaiku, bila tak ada orang sekarang aku sudah nari – nari kali._

"Mwo? Tapi kenapa?"

_Mulut, otak paboooo kenapa beda sihhhhh yang diomongin dan dipikirkan aaaaa._

"Karena dokter sangat perhatian padaku"

"Sebagai dokter sudah tugasku memperhatikan pasienku, wookie-ah. Mianhe wookie-ah kau terlalu muda untukku, mian" _huhu mian chagi, kalo oppa pabo _

"Hiks….hiks…terus ciuman itu untuk apa ulisiman?"

"…mianhe wookie, annyong"

Saat aku akan meninggalkan dia menuju ruanganku, aku mendengar suara

BRAK

Kencang sekali, saat aku berbalik, baby wook sudah terbaring di lantai dalam kondisi wajah pucat dan nafas tersengal – sengal, pabooo yesung ini salah ku kenapa dia kumat lagi. Aku pun membawa dia keruang rawat dan member pertolongan seperti biasanya, setelah melewati masa – masa berat akhirnya dia tertidur dan aku kembali ke ruanganku.

* * *

**Author POV**

Pagi hari menjelang, sang matahari menampakan dirinya, seorang yeoja cantik mulai terbangun karena sinar matahari yang menggangu tidurnya, saat dia membuka mata.

"sudah bangun wookie-ah?"

"ulisiman? Kenapa aku ada disini? Bukanya aku sudah pulang yah?"

"asma mu kumat wookie-ah, belum sempet pulang kau pingsan"

"oooo"

Selama hampir 5 menit tak ada yang berbicara hingga.

"ulisiman/ wookie"

"kau dulu yang berbicara"

"ani ulisiman saja, siapa tau ulisiman mau ngasih obat lagi"

"wookie…mianhe"

"mianhe untuk apa ulisiman?"

"mianhe untuk ini"

Cup~

"MWO?"

"kamu sangat manis wookie, sejak kau dirawat di sini 2 bulan lalu, aku jadi tak bisa tenang karenamu, ak…aku….. eng… ka….kamuuu membuatku tak bisa tenang, wookie chagi. Membuat aku grogi dan jadi pabo bila dekat denganmu, aku tak ingin melihatmu menangis, mianhe udah membuatmu sedih, Saranghe"

"MWO? Itu peryataan cinta ulisiman? Jinjaaaa ulisman?"

"Ne chagi, mianhe bila tak romantic hehehe"

"nado ulisiman"

"jangan memangil ulisiman, kau sudah menjadi kekasihku, panggil aku oppa arra"

"arraseo oppa"

Yesung pun mendekatkan dirinya ke wookie dan bibir mereka saling menempel tak ada nafsu hanya menyalurkan perasaan cinta yang mendalam, dirumah sakit ini kisah cinta antara si dokter cool dan pasienya yang rapuh bersatu.

**TBC/ END/DELATE?**

**Author Curcol:**

**huwaaaaa couple pertama slese hey yang minta yewook dan kyuwook merapat hehe, mian karena castnya yewook jadi kyuwok numpang lewat ajah, tapi yang pasti ada kok yewook momentnya walo kaga banyak. mau bales review dari.**

** : ne cingu terinspirasi judulnya ajah cerita mah beda  
**

**aninda. : ada cingu  
**

** : iya ada kyuwook cingu tapi dikit mian karena pairnya castnya yewook  
**

**Aimikka Uchia: engggg ini pure pair chingu bukan crake pair, tapi nanti next ff craik pair deh, kangteuk boleh juga ntar aku pertimbangkan lagi ne. rate mm tenang ajah cingu berikutnya rate m  
**

**Angela Kim : ini yewok cingu tapi gs abis banyak yang minta gs  
**

**ryeofha2125: kyuwook dan yewook 1 cerita cingu  
**

**Yewook Turtle: udh apdet cingu  
**

**sebelumnya mau minta maaf bila cerita tak sesuai harapan miaaaannnnn, aku gak nentuin gs atau boys lover karena cerita ada beberapa cerita yang akan aku buat boys lover. jadi next chapt minta siapa?****  
**

**review please  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Sweet Ulisiman**

**Hospital Love**

**Rate : T nyerempet M dikit**

**Genre: Romantic**

**Cast: Member Suju**

**Warning: ooc, typos, pasaran, no copas**

**Summary: aku malu memiliki suami yang lebih muda dariku, aku akan mencintaimu selalu karena kamu adalah kamu**

* * *

**Kyuhyun POV**

Aku seorang mahasiswa akutansi semester 5 berumur 22 tahun dan memiliki seorang istri yang sangat cantik, lembut dan dia seorang dokter. Kalian boleh berpikir aku seorang namja brengsek yang sudah memiliki kekasih yang sangat baik dan berjanji untuk selalu ada untuknya dan kami berpacaran selam 1 tahun, tapi malah memutuskannya dan membiarkan dia terbaring di rumah sakit dan aku menikah dengan yeoja lain karena pesonanya, kelembutan dalam menghadapi pasienya yang tergolong anak – anak, kesabarannya mendghadapi seorang namja labil sepertiku, dan keimutan wajah aegyo nya yang meluluh lantahkan hatiku.

Menyesal pasti telah menyakiti Wookie mantan yeojachinguku, tapi semua sudah terjadi dan sekarang dia telah menemukan penggantiku. Saat ini aku sedang dirumah sakit tempat istriku dirawat, apakah aku sakit? Tidak hanya berkunjung saja hehe. Bila kami bertemu di rumah sakit dan di rumah berebeda, dia ingin menyembunyikan hubungan ini karena tak enak dengan pekerjaanya katanya, aku menerima saja. Aku melihat dia sedang mengobrol dengan Lee Ulisiman, aku cemburu pastilah mana ada suami yang gak cemburu melihat istrinya ngobrol dengan laki – laki lain meskipun dia sesama dokter. Aku pun memanggil dia

"Hay sweet ulisiman jangan macam – macam, kerja yang benar"

"Bawel ah, bukan urusanmu"

Itulah kami bila di rumah sakit tak terlihat akrab padahal kami suami istri, hah sudah lah, aku pulang saja, nunggu dirumah toh inspeksi ku kerumah sakit buat mengawasi istriku sudah selesai.

Skip Time

"yeobo aku pulang… kau sudah makan?"

"Yeobo kau sudah pulang? Ani menunggu mu chagi"

"Ne, lelah sekali… hari ini"

"Banyak pasien ne? chagi?"

"Ne, bagaimana kuliahmu?"

"Tidak ada yang menarik"

"cih…. Apa sih yang bisa membuatmu tertarik, kapan mau lulus kalau begitu"

"eng….. yang membuatku tertarik itu tubuhmu chagi" aku membisikan kata – kata seduktife di telingganya

"prevet….."

"tapi kau suka kan dengan suamimu yang prevet ini, chagi" sambil aku meniup telinganya

"engh…..chagiiii jangan nakal ah"

Tanpa banyak omong lagi aku mengangkat dia menuju kamar, setelah di kamar aku pun menutup pintu dengan kaki, dan merebahkan dia di ranjang

"ky…kyu….kau mau apa?"

"kau tau yang ku mau chagi"

Aku mendekatinya pelan – tapi pasti

CUP

Aku menciumnya dengan pelahan hingga akhirnya aku meninggkatkan ciuman menjadi melumat bibirnya menggigit bibirnya dan lidahku memasuki mulutnya, dan kami melakukan itu hingga dia memukul – mukul dadaku karena kehabisan nafas

_Oh mayyyy lihat malaikat didepanku ini cantik, dengan mata sayu bibir menggoda yang terbuka, dan pakaian dokter yang ketat ahhhhhh tak kuatttt_

Aku kembali melumat bibirnya, dan tanganku yang kanan membuka kancing bajunya dan tanganku yang kiri mulai meraba bagian kewanitaanya.

"ashhhh….kyu~….." itu desahan yang keluar dari bibirnya

Dia tak mau kalah, dia pun membantu aku membuka bajunya dia, sedangkan bajuku? Entah kemana

"kyu~….malu…..jangan melihatku seperti itu terus"

"kau chantik chagi… kita kan udah sering kenapa mesti malu?hmm"

"tapi aku tetap malu kyu" aku pun mulai mencium dia lagi, tak lupa tanganku bermain di bongkahan dadanya yg "kenyal" itu, dan tangan satunya masih di bagian kewanitaanya.

"ahhhh….kyuuuu….ohhhhhhh…."

"enak chagi?"

"kyuuuuu ahhhhh akuuuuu keluarrrrr"

Bila tadi aku menandai badanya sekarang aku turun ke daerah keawanitaanya menyodok – nyodok dan menjilat.

"oh kyuuuuuuuu… masukkannnn cepattttt aku sudah tak tahan"

"as you wish chagi" aku pun mulai mengarahkan juniorku kelubangnya

"aghhhhh…sakit kyuuuuu"

"sabar ne chagiya"

Setelah tak sakit lagi aku pun mulai menggenjot dan meningkatkan permainan, aku bermain kasar karena sudah tak tahan mendengar erangan dia yang seksi.

"f**k me kyuuu, ohhhhhhh, kyuuuuuu againnnnn moreeee"

"yessss bebyyyy ohhhhh damn yooou so hot babyyyy"

"fasterrrrr kyuuuuuu ahhhhhhh….aku keluarrrrrr"

"bersamaaaa chagiiiiii"

"Kyu/baby min"

Setelah itu mereka tertidur karena kelelahan.

Keesokan paginya, saat aku terbangun dia sudah tidak ada dia meninggalkan pesan berisi.

_Yeobo mian aku ada oprasi pagi, sarapan sudah ada di meja makan ne_

_Regrat: you're bunny_

Aku bangun membersihkan diriku di kamar mandi, kebetulan aku memang ada kuliah pagi, jadi yah skalian siap – siap berangkat deh.

Skip Time

Aku menuju ruangan istriku, aku ingin bertemu denganya, hehe maklum belum dapet jatah pagi jadi yah gitu deh. Aku pun masuk ke dalam ruanganya, pink khas dia sekali, tak lama dia pun masuk.

"kyu? Kenapa kemari"

Aku pun bediri dan mendekati dia

"ishh biasanya juga kemari kan" dan mendorng dia kearah pintu dan mengunci pintunya agar tidak ada yang masuk.

"ky…kyu mau apa kau? Ini rumah sakit kau tau?"

"ne, chagi aku tau, aku minta jatah tadi pagi belum dapet"

"ani kyu…..mmph" aku pun langusng mencium dia ani melumat atau lebih tepatnya memakan bibirnya yah? Aku pun menarik dia ke kursi yang biasa diduduki pasien dan aku mendudukan diriku dan aku menarik dia duduk diatasku, tanganya melingakar di pundaku dan dia menarik tengkuku lebih memperdalam ciuman kami, eoh sepertinya ada yang terangsang. Tanganku tak tinggal diam, tanganku masuk ke celananya dan memainkan jariku di sana. Dia sempat protes

"kyu~jangannnnnn ohhhhhhh…."

Aku pun mengangkat dia dan memindahkan dia ke atas meja, membaringkan dia di meja dan aku membuka celanaku ingin mengarahkan juniorku ke lubangnya yang sempit itu ahhhhh pastinya enakkkk, tiba – tiba

TOK TOK TOK

"ulisiman, anda di dalam?"

"kyu….. hentikan….. perawat kwon, ingin menyerahkan dokumen kepadaku"

"shit…. Mengganggu saja, chagi bagaimana dengan junior ku?"

"sana ke kamar mandi tuntaskan di sana ne, mian kyu"

Aku pun segera berlari menju kamar mandi setelah puas aku menuju ke taman sangkin lemasnya setelah memuaskan diri sendiri di kamar mandi tadi dan untungnya sepi.

"kyu~ mian"

"ne, gpp chagi, kita lanjut ne disini?"

"andweee kyu, kau gila ne?"

"ne gila karena kau chagi"

Aku tak peduli ini rumah sakit apa pasar atau apalah, aku mencium dia kembali dengan ganasnya, tak lama dia mendorongku,

"sudah, aku mau tugas lagi, kau pulang saja ne"

Skip Time

Hari itu, aku membuat tugas dirumah bersama teman – temanku, tak terasa waktu sudah sore dan mereka pada pulang hanya tinggal seo yang belum, karena dia masih ada yg kurang mengerti jadi aku menjelaskan, mungkin karena suasana yang mendukung dingin karena hujan aku dan dia berciuman.

BRAK

Aku melepas ciuman karena kaget dan dia ada didepan pintu dan berkata

"Kyu~ Kau…kau?"

aku pun berdiri dan mendekati dia dan berkata

"Chagi dengar dulu ini tak seperti yang kau bayangkan"

"aku tak mau dengar kyu, annyong"

Dia pergi berlalu dari hadapanku, tapi tiba – tiba aku melihat dia seperti akan jatuh aku pun menangkapnya dia pingsan jadi aku membawanya kerumah sakit dan dia di tangani oleh dokter yang jaga.

* * *

**Sungmin POV**

Aku lee sungmin dokter anak di SM hospital, julukanku sweet ulisiman, kenapa? Entah lah aku sendiri tak berasa manis hehe, usiaku 26tahun dan memiliki suami. Aku malu memiliki suami yang masih kuliah, sehingga aku memintanya untuk merahasiakan pernikahan kita ini. Aku masih menunggu seseorang, dia seniorku julukanya handsome ulisiman di sini, tapi dia tak pernah mencintaiku dia menganggapku yeojdongsaeng saja, ya sudah aku terima cinta kyu saja, sekarang aku mencintai kyu sangat.

Aku berjalan menuju ruang prakteku dan tanpa sengaja melihat sosok yeoja mungil aku sapa sajah.

"wookie-ah….. sudah sembuh?"

"ah ne eonnie"

"kenapa kau ada di sini"

"mau mengucapkan terima kasih kepada yesung ulisiman sungmin eonnie"

"ohhhh, sing sabar ne, sama mr cool hehe, aku permisi dulu ne"

"ne eon"

Setelah itu aku pun berlalu dari hadapanya, mianhe wookie ah karena sudah membuatmu kehilangan kyu, mian kalau aku egois, karena hanya dianggap dongsaeng aku menerima kyu tanpa perasaa, tapi tenang wookie-ah aku akan menjaga kyu karena skarang aku sangat mencintainya. Aku pun bertemu dengan dongasengku si angelic smile padahal gak kalah prevet sama kyu.

"hae, sedang apa kau?"

"sedang bermain noona"

"haah….. kapan sih kau mau dewasa?"

"tapi dia cantik noona, aku tak kuat untuk tak mengisenginya"

"carilah namja yang seumuran jangan yang kaya hyukkie"

"emang kenapa eon, hyukkie itu manis dan sexy"

"yah teserah kamu lah hae,dasar pedo"

Tiba – tiba ada yang menegurku.

"Hay sweet ulisiman jangan macam – macam, kerja yang benar"

"Bawel ah, bukan urusanmu"

"hahaha"

"diam kau hae"

"abisnya kalian lucu sih"

Itulah kami bila di rumah sakit tak terlihat akrab padahal kami suami istri, hah sudah lah, aku kembali ke ruanganku saja.

Skip Time

"yeobo aku pulang… kau sudah makan?"

"Yeobo kau sudah pulang? Ani menunggu mu chagi"

"Ne, lelah sekali… hari ini"

"Banyak pasien ne? chagi?"

"Ne, bagaimana kuliahmu?"

"Tidak ada yang menarik"

"cih…. Apa sih yang bisa membuatmu tertarik, kapan mau lulus kalau begitu"

"eng….. yang membuatku tertarik itu tubuhmu chagi"

"prevet….."

"tapi kau suka kan dengan suamimu yang prevet ini, chagi" dia berbicara dengan gaya mengoda oh noo alarem bahaya berbunyi

"engh…..chagiiii jangan nakal ah" aku berusaha untuk menghindar sayangnya kalah cepat dia menganggkatku dan membawaku ke kamar, setelah di kamar dia pun menutup pintu dengan kaki, dan merebahkan ku di ranjang

"ky…kyu….kau mau apa?"

"kau tau yang ku mau chagi"

_Pabooo kau min, ngapain nanya dia mau apa kau suda tau dia mau apa_

Dia mulai mendekatiku pelan – tapi pasti

CUP

Dia menciumnya dengan pelahan hingga akhirnya dia meninggkatkan ciuman menjadi melumat bibirku menggigitnya dan lidahnya memasuki mulutku, dan kami melakukan itu hingga dia memukul – mukul dadaku karena kehabisan nafas

Dia kembali melumat bibirku, dan tangannya yang kanan membuka kancing bajuku dan tangannya yang kiri mulai meraba bagian kewanitaanku

Aku tak tinggal diam, aku mengangkat bokongku sedikit dan melingkarkan tanganku di pundaknya

"ashhhh….kyu~….." aku pun mendesah

Aku membantu dia membuka bajuku, sedangkan bajunya, sudah aku lucuti sedari tadi

"kyu~….malu…..jangan melihatku seperti itu terus"

"kau chantik chagi… kita kan udah sering kenapa mesti malu?hmm"

"tapi aku tetap malu kyu"

Aku menjambak rambutnya saat dia menjilat – jilat di bagian dadaku, dan saat dia menjilat bagian keawnitaanku aku mengelinjing tak tahan aku pun menjambak rambut kyu agar lebih dalam lagi menjilatnya

"ahhhh….kyuuuu….ohhhhhhh…."

"enak chagi?"

"kyuuuuu ahhhhh akuuuuu keluarrrrr

"oh kyuuuuuuuu… masukkannnn cepattttt aku sudah tak tahan"

"as you wish chagi" dia pun mengarahkan juniornya ke lubangku

"aghhhhh…sakit kyuuuuu"

"sabar ne chagiya"

Setelah tak sakit lagi dia pun mulai menggerakan dan meningkatkan permainan, dia bermain kasar dan aku menyukainya.

"f**k me kyuuu, ohhhhhhh, kyuuuuuu againnnnn moreeee"

"yessss bebyyyy ohhhhh damn yooou so hot babyyyy"

"fasterrrrr kyuuuuuu ahhhhhhh….aku keluarrrrrr"

"bersamaaaa chagiiiiii"

"Kyu/baby min"

Setelah itu mereka tertidur karena kelelahan.

Aku bangun pagi – pagi karena aku ada jadwal oprasi, akupun bangun mandi, menyiapkan sarapan lalu berangkat ke rumah sakit dan tidak lupa meninggalkan pesan setelah itu aku berangkat ke kantor.

Skip Time

Saat aku masuk kedalam ruanganku, agak kaget karena kyu sudah ada di situ, aku pun bertanya

"kyu? Kenapa kemari"

Dia bediri dan mendekati aku

"ishh biasanya juga kemari kan" aku didorongnya mepet ke pintu dan dia mengunciku, oh ow…. Alarem bahaya ne

"ky…kyu mau apa kau? Ini rumah sakit kau tau?"

"ne, chagi aku tau, aku minta jatah tadi pagi belum dapet"

"ani kyu…..mmph" dia tak mau mendengarku, dia langsung menciumku ani melumat atau lebih tepatnya memakan bibirku kali yah? Aku pun di bawa dia kursi yang biasa diduduki pasien dan aku didudukan dia diatasku,aku pun melingakarkan tanganku di pundaknya dan aku menarik tengkunya lebih memperdalam ciuman kami, dan aku menyukai ciuman ini, aku menginginkan lebih. Tangannya tak tinggal diam, tangannya masuk ke celanaku dan memainkan jarinya di sana. aku sempat protes karena takut ketahuan.

"kyu~jangannnnnn ohhhhhhh…."

dia pun mengangkat dan dia memindahkan aku ke atas meja, membaringkan aku di meja dan dia membuka celanaku ingin mengarahkan juniornya ke lubangku. tiba – tiba

TOK TOK TOK

"ulisiman, anda di dalam?"

"kyu….. hentikan….. perawat kwon, ingin menyerahkan dokumen kepadaku"

"shit…. Mengganggu saja, chagi bagaimana dengan junior ku?"

"sana ke kamar mandi tuntaskan di sana ne, mian kyu"

Dia pun berlari ke kamar mandi dan aku, membereskan pakaianku, yang berantakan dan bersikap wajar.

"gomawa ne suster kwon"

"sama – sama ulisiman

Setelah itu aku pergi menuju taman, ternyata sudah ada kyu aku pun berkata.

"kyu~ mian"

"ne, gpp chagi, kita lanjut ne disini?"

"andweee kyu, kau gila ne?"

"ne gila karena kau chagi"

Aku tak peduli lagi dengan apapu, karena sejujurnya aku pun menginginkanya, dia menciumku dengan ganas setelah itu aku mengehntikanya dan berkata.

"sudah, aku mau tugas lagi, kau pulang saja ne"

Skip Time

Hari ini aku pulang lebih cepat, aku membawa kabar gembira untuk kyu, saat membuka pinta pemandangan yang aku lihat benar – benar menyakitkan, sehingga aku membanting pintu agar dia mendengar aku datang.

BRAK

"Kyu~ Kau…kau?"

Dia pun berdiri dan mendekatiku serta berkata.

"Chagi dengar dulu ini tak seperti yang kau bayangkan"

_Hiks…..sakit kenapa kyu, kenapa?_

"aku tak mau dengar kyu, annyong"

Aku pergi meninggalkan dia, sayang baru bebrapa langkah aku merasa pusing, lalu pandanganku menggelap setelah itu aku tak sadar lagi.

* * *

**Author POV**

Aku terbangun di ranjang rumah sakit dan sempat mendengar suara obrolan kyu dan teuki eon.

"teuki noona, sebenarnya sungmin noona sakit apa?"

"hahah….dia tak sakit apa – apa kyu, chuke ne kau akan jadi appa"

"MWO? Maksud noona?"

"ne, sungmin sedang hamil anakmu masuk bulan ke 2 mangkanya dia pinggsan, jangan biarkan dia ke capean lagi ne?"

"ne noona, gomawa ne, aku masuk dulu siapa tau dia sudah sadar"

Hah…..dia sekarang sudah tau, sakit sekali rasanya dada ini, entah abis ini akan bagaimana, tiba – tiba dia masuk.

"chagi, sudah bangun?"

"….."

"mian, chagi….. aku….."

"sudah lah kyu, sekarang apa keputusanmu?"

"maksudmu chagi?"

"iya, skarang kau tau aku sedang mengandung anakmu, dan aku tau perselingkuhanmu, lalu kau mau apa? Minta cerai? Bila begitu baiklah aku terima, tapi jangan memintaku menggugurkan kandunganku arra"

"chagi…."

Saat kyu akan menjawab, perwat Im masuk dan berkata

"kyu, boleh keluar sebentar, saya mau priksa sungmin ulisiman dulu"

"baik… tapi sebelumnya ada yang ingin aku katakana. SWEET ULISIMAN SARANGHAE YONGWHONIE YEOBO, MIANHE ATAS KESALAHANKU ITU SALAH FAHAM, AKU TAU AKU YANG MEMULAI TAPI HANYA KAMU YANG AKU CINTAI. AKU BAHAGIA AKAN JADI APPA, DAN AKU TAK MAU KITA BERPISAH. Chagi saranghe mianhe suamimu yang pabo ini ne?"

Seluruh orang yang didekat kamar rawat sungmin mendengar terutama suster Im dia bengong parah, tak ada yang menyangka dokter imut ini sudah menikah dan akan memiliki anak. Wow amaizing. Lalu sungmin pun menjawab

"Hiks… aku mencintaimu juga, kyu jangan pernah melakukan ini lagi, terhadapku hiks ini sakit"

"Promise tak akan lagi Karena kau satu – satunya my baby, mianhe chagi aegya appa membuat kalian terluka"

Setelah itu seluruh rumah sakit tau tentang hubungan kyu dan sungmin, 7bulan kemudian sungmin melahirkan anak perempuan cantik dan diberi nama cho kyuna, sedangkan handsome ulisiman yang sempat dicintai sungmin? Menyesal karena dia menganggap sungmin dongsennya saja padahal dia mencintai sungmin secara diam – diam, tapi dia memiliki tambatan hati lain sehingga tak terlalu pata hati.

**TBC/ END/DELATE?**

**Author Curcol:**

**couple 2 done hehe kyumin,hehe kecut banget yah nc nya mian. hehe mian bagi yang minta hancul, atau haehyuk, abis ini janji deh haehyuk sama hancul marathon hehe. mau bales review dulu dari****  
**

** : iy mian cingu tapi setidaknya ada sedikit moment kyuwok, nde ini udh lanjut kok  
**

**Angela Kim: ini kyumin dulu cingu hehe, iy abis ini haehyuk kok, nc yewook yah? ditampung dulu nde, soalnya ri gak jago bikin nc yang ada malah kecut sama kaya diatas tuh**

**YunieNiel: nde chingu abis ini haehyuk dan hancul kok, yaoi? yakin cingu? kalo asem gak naggung yah hehe  
**

**R'Rin4869: gomawa atas masukannya cingu, masukan buat aku juga itu ^^  
**

**Review Please  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: Witch Ulisiman**

**Hospital Love**

**Rate : T nyerempet M dikit**

**Genre: Romantic**

**Cast: Member Suju**

**Warning: ooc, typos, pasaran, no copas**

**Summary: aku Cinderella, aku cantik meski aku namja, dan aku jatuh pada pesonamu princess**

* * *

**Author POV**

Pagi itu di SM hospital, terdengar suara teriakan nyaring dari kamar 123, dimana seorang namja tampan dirawat oleh penyihir rumah sakit ini

"TAN HANKYUNG APA YAH KAU LAKUKAN HA? APA KAMU TAK INGIN CEPAT SEMBUH?"

"ani, aku memang sengaja biar bisa lebih lama kau rawat, princess"

"KAU GILA, AKU INI NAMJA JANGAN PERNAH MEMANGGILKU PRINCESS"

"yah aku gila karenamu princess, aku juga sama sepertimu namja, lalu?"

"ISHHHHH KAU Yah"

Itulah teriakan – teriakan dari seorang dokter cantik, kepada pasiennya, dia seorang namja tapi wajahnya sangat cantik dan dia sendiri menjuluki dirinya Cinderella, Kim Heechul 35 tahun dokter tulang dengan predikatnya sebagai witch ulisiman, karena dia sangat galak, menyebalkan dan tegas. Dia sendiri sebenarnya adalah dokter yang sangat baik dan sedikit krisis identitas, kenapa krisis identitas? bisa kalian baca diatas. Tan Hankyung namja asal cina berusia 34 tahun, mengalami patah tulang dan cidera punggung akibat atraksi bodohnya di atas motor.

Setelah mengganti perban dan menggantungkan kaki kembali ketempatnya, heechul pun keluar menuju ruanganya, dijalan dia bertemu dengan seorang namja tinggi, atletis dan tampan. Julukanya handsome ulisiman.

"hyung….. kenapa lagi sih, teriak – teriak? Kedengeran sampai ruanganku tau"

"biasa lah won, itu pasien gila di kamar 123"

"hah hyung, pantes ajah kau dijuluki witch ulisiman, kau begitu mengerikan hyung"

"teserah deh apa kata mereka, tapi buktinya semua yang aku rawat cepat sembuh kan?"

"ne, karena mereka takut dengamu"

"hyung….."

"ne, won?"

"tidak kepikirankah untuk menerima dia sebagai pangeranmu?"

"MWOYA? Apa maksudmu won? Aku ini walau aku cantik secantik Cinderella aku ini tetap namja normal masih suka yeoja tau, dan lagi posisiku diatas bukan di bawah"

"hmpf…..hahahah…..hahaha…..hyung…hahaha"

"diam kau won"

"ne, hyung hahah, hahah lucu, hyung labil deh, hahaha mana ada yeoja yang mau sama namja wajah cantik sepertimu hyung, yang ada mereka ngerasa iri dengan wajahmu itu, posisim hyung cocokan di bawah hyung hahahah"

"Ishhhh kau yah, menyebalkan"

Karena kesal heechul pun meninggalkan siwon di lorong dan dia menuju ke entah kemana,

Sementara di kantin rumah sakit. Para suster sedang bergosip.

"hey itu nenek sihir kenapa lagi sih?"

"biasa lah, yuri eon, apalagi coba"

"gila yah tuh penyihir ini masih pagi loh"

"yah gtu lah, ambar, kaya gak tau witch ulisiman saja"

"kalian lagi ngomongin siapa sih?"

"vic eon gak tau?"

"ani, ambar emang ada penyihir disini?"

"ada eon"

"setahuku, Nenek sihir hanya ada di dongeng saja"

"Ada kok di dunia nyata, eon"

"Mwo benarkah? Siapa?"

"Ne, dia sering menyebut dirinya cinderlla tak tahu diri sekali, kim heechul ulisiman, dokter tulang eon"

"Begitu – begitu dia memiliki pengemar lo"

"benar tuh kata krystal"

"Oh yah? Wow, siapa?"

"Ne, pasien di kamar 123"

"Pasien patah tulang yang baru masuk kemaren? Yang tinggi dan tampan itu kan?"

"Iya kok bisa? Dipelet yah? "

"Molla"

"ehem….. kalian gak ada kerjaan ne? sampai ngegosipin orang"

"eh uliisiman… annyong, aku mau mencatat pasien dulu

"aku juga"

Hah dasar yeoja – yeoja tukang gossip, amit – amit pake pelet, pelet itu bukannya yang buat naruh cat mintak yah? Bodo ah aku tak peduli kata mereka apa.

"hay hyung, pagi – pagi suara indahnya merdu sekali"

"kamu memuji apa menyindir ha? Hae?"

"hehe….."

"dasar"

"bagaimana pasienmu itu hae?"

"baik – baik saja hyung, agak sedikit bandel ajah mesti dihukum"

"dasar pedo, inget umur lah…. Jangan main- main mulu, carilah namja yang seumuranmu"

"abisnya, hyung gak mau sama hae sih"

"MWO?"

"HAHAHAH yak muka hyung lucu sekali"

"IShhhh hae, awas kau yah"

Sementara di tempat lain, lebih tepatnya kamar 123

"gege… kau kenapa sih? Tidak biasa – biasanya betah dirumah sakit?"

"karena aku menemukan putriku mocha"

"cih putri, jangan ngacoh ah gege"

"aku serius, aku menemukan my princess mangkanya aku sengaja biar tak sembuh – sembuh biar bisa dimarahi olehnya dan dirawat terus olehnya"

"gege gila"

"ne, gege gila karenanya"

"yah sutralah ge"

Skip Time

Sudah hampir 2 minggu namja tampan asal cina ini di rawat, dan akhirnya dia sembuh juga. Menurut sang dokter itu adalah berkah dan menurut si pasien, itu tandanya dia tak bisa bertemu dengan sang dokter lagi. Tapi dia tidak kehabisan akal, karena setelah dinyatakan sembuh dia hampir setiap hari kerumah sakit hanya untuk mengganggu heechul. Seperti saat ini.

"Aku pangeranmu dan kau putriku"

"Jangan harap, cepat minggir"

"ani, aku tak akan minggir. Wo ai nie nae princess"

"Minggir kau aku banyak kerjaan, dan aku tak mengerti apa yang kau katakana"

Saat heechul melangkah menjauh, dia terpleset dan untungnya tidak jatuh karena di tahan oleh tubuh hankyung

DEG

DEG

DEG

_Apa ini? Kenapa jantungku?_

" gwancana princess?"

"gwancana hankyung-ssi gomawa telah menolongku, annyong"

"tunggu"

_Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa rasanya hangat saat dia menyentuhku seperti ini._

"wae?"

CHU

"MWO? HEY APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? ITU CIUMAN PERTAMAKU"

"manis….. itu juga ciuman pertamaku princess dengan mu"

"ishhhh"

Heechul pun pergi meninggalkan hankyung dan masuk ke dalam ruanganya, sementara di tempat tadi. Hankyung yang ditinggal heechul dalam posisi berdiri, sekarang posisinya terduduk karena lemas

" haisssss paboyaaa tan hankyung apa yang kau lakukan, bibirnya yang manis dan tanganya yang lembut aaaaaa kim heechul my princess aku benar – benar mencintaimu."

Skip Time

Heechul sedang duduk di taman sambil melihat, matahari terbit, tiba – tiba ada sebuah tangan memeluk tubuhnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan?"

"memelukmu"

"kenapa kau memeluku?"

"cuaca pagi ini dingin, aku tak mau nae princess sakit"

_Apakah ini yang namanya cinta? Begitu tenang dan hangat?_

"lepaskan aku baik – baik saja" heechul pun berdiri dan meninggalkan hankyung, karena tak hati – hati hankyung yang mengejar heechul pun terpleset dan membentur batu yang ada.

"hankyungggggg"

Heechul pun mendekati hankyung dan mengangkatnya menaruh kepalanya di paha heechul

"Pangeran cepat bangun hiks…."

Tak lama hankyung pun sadar.

"Nae princess Cinderella menangisi diriku?"

"Ani, hanya saja tak ada pangeran tidur di dongeng. Adanya putri tidur, jadi tak lucu bila kau tertidur dan meminta mu, sarangheyo nae pangeran"

"Nado princess" setelah menjawab hankyung kembali pingsan, tak lama dokter dan suster datang membawa dia ke ruang UGD setelah 1 jam.

"Jungmo-ah…..bagaimana keadaanya?"

"dia hanya terbentur ringgan tak apa – apa, hanya saja…."

"hanya saja apa?"

"hanya saja saat dia kepleset sepertinya dia mengalami keseleo dan tulangnya bergeser lagi"

"huft….. baiklah, setelah ini aku yang urus"

Akhirnya hankyung dipindahkan ke kamar dan kamar yang sama pula saat dia patah tulang.

"hay pangeran kau sudah bangun"

"aku masih hidup kah princess?"

"paboo…. Kau membuatku panic saja"

"heheh….. mian chagi"

Heechul mendedkati hankyung mengecek beberapa tulangnya, tiba – tiba

CHU~

"kau manis chagiya, bila seperti itu"

"dan sebagai hukuman karena kebodohanmu yang membuat kau jadi dirawat lagi" hankyung di tarik heechul dan dia mencium hankyung penuh nafsu.

"haaahhhhh… aku tak mau di bawah, aku ini seme mu"

"saat ini aku sememu, tak mungkin kau diatasku dalam keadaan seperti itu"

Lalu mereka melanjutkan ciuman mereka, dan heechul naek keatas ranjang dan menindih hankyung dan terdengar desahan – desahan dan erangan dari kamar ini, dan untung atau kebetulan tak ada orang yang berada di koridor.

Akhirnya sang nenek sihir menemukan sang pawangnya juga, sang nenek sihir yang mengaku Cinderella akhirnya berbahagia dengan pangeranya yang tampan. Dan dia menemukan jati dirinya sebagai seorang namja dengan status uke yang sangat mencintai semenya.

**TBC/ END/DELATE?**

**Author Curcol:**

**Yeeee Hanchul couple done, next haehyuk, mian kalo banyak kekuranganya di cerita ini pengen mencoba gak 1x tapi jadinya pusing yah mian kalo saya tidak berbakat, mian kalo tak nyaman membacanya dan mian kalo gak hot sama sekali.****  
**

**Review please gomawa  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: Angelic Uisiman**

**Hospital Love**

**Rate : T nyerempet M dikit**

**Genre: Romantic**

**Cast: Member Suju**

**Warning: ooc, typos, pasaran, no copas**

**Summary: dia bukan malaikat, dia iblis, bocah nakal aku mencintaimu.**

* * *

**Author POV**

Seorang namja umur 10 tahun di rawat dirumah sakit karena luka bakar yang dideritanya, memang tidak parah hanya saja butuh perawatan lebih. Dia sedang membaca majalah dewasa, entah dari mana majalah itu dia dapat. Tiba – tiba dia mendengar suara heboh para suster.

"Angelic ulisiman bener – benar keren ne?"

"ne, tampan, baik, ramah, senyumnya itu bikin meleleh"

Hahaha setelah itu tidak terdengar suara apa – apa lagi dan si bocah kecil mengumpat dengan sinisnya.

"cih…Apanya yang angelic dia itu iblis, mesum pula"

Tak jauh dari ruang rawat itu, seorang namja berusia 24 tahun, sedang berjalan menuju ruang rawat pasiennya.

"hatchi….hatcih"

"hae, kau sakit?"

"ani, siwon hyung, sepertinya ada yang ngomongin aku"

"hahaha… pasti yang jelek – jelek deh, kamu mau kemana hae?"

"mau priksa pasienku hyung"

"priksa apa "priksa"?"

"heheh…. Hyung tau ajah"

"hah…..hae, hae… dia itu masih kecil tau, tidak seharusnya kau perlakukan seperti itu"

"hehe, abisnya dia manis hyung dan mengemaskan, sejak melihat dia seminggu yang lalu, aku merasa telah menemukan sosok yang aku cari selama ini hyung"

"teserahmulah hae"

Mereka pun berjalan beriringan hingga, angelic uisiman atau hae panggilan akrabnya, membuka pintu pasien yang dia rawat.

"hae….. jangan macam – macam, ne"

"semacem ajah kok hyung heheh"

"handsomeeeee uisimaaannnnnnnnn"

"ne, hyukkie bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"tambah baik bila siwon uisiman menemaniku, mau yah uisiman?"

"bocah nakal, siwon hyung bukan pengangguran dia dokter dan ada tugas, memang kenapa sih? Kan ada aku"

"cih….. siwon uisiman itu baik dan tampan, dan uisiman itu menyebalkan"

"MWO?"

"emang kenyataanya sepert itu kok"

"sudah – sudah, hyukkie sama hae uisiman ne, katanya hyukkie mau sembuh? Hae uisiman mau ganti perban hyukkie tuh, hyung duluan ne hyukkie, hae"

Setelah siwon pergi, tak ada satupun yang berbicara di ruangan itu. Hae mendekati hyukkie dan memeriksa luka –lukanya, lalu dia membuka perban, mengolesi salep, lalu menutup perbanya itu, tanpa sengaja dia melihat majalah dewasa yang di baca hyukkie tadi.

"bocah nakal, dapat dari mana majalah ini"

"it…ituu…..eng…."

"itu apa? Apa yang kau baca hyukkie? Ini majalah orang dewasa, kau belom boleh membacanya kau tau?"

Dan dengan polosnya hyukkie menjawab.

"itu, nemu hyung…aku…membaca cara berciuman yang panas dan cara bercinta yang memuaskan"

"…."

_Alamakkkk anak ini polos sekaliiii,bikin aku speecless dan tampangnya bikin aku ingin memakannya sabar hae sabar_

"hae uisiman…..uisiman, gwanca?"

"gwancana, hyukkie, pokoknya majalah ini, hyung sita"

Setelah itu hae buru – buru keluar dari kamar itu sebelum dia benar – benar menyerang hyukkie.

Skip Time

2 minggu hyukkie disini, tapi lukanya masih perih dan sakit, jadi blom boleh pulang, hyukkie pun bangkit dari ranjang menuju jendela, dia membuka jendela, dan berniat untuk kabur sekedar berjalan – jalan karena dia sangat bosan di kamar. Dan untungnya dia dirawat di kamar lantai 1, hyukkie pun memanjat jendela, tiba – tiba ada suara intrupsi.

"Hay bocah…. Mau kabur eoh?"

"Tidak hanya ingin jalan – jalan saja, aku bosan hyung"

"bocah nakal, Sini kau harus minum obat dulu"

Saat hyukkie akan turun dia terpleset.

"Kyaaaaa…_"_

1 detik

3 detik

5 detik

_Kok tak sakit yah? Eh ini apa yah kenyal – kenyal begini?"_

Saat hyukkie membuka matanya, ternyata saat dia terjatuh dia di tolong oleh hae dan jatuhnya pun tengkurep agar lukanya tidak sakit, dan bibir mereka bertemu. Dan dengan polosnya hyukkie bertanya.

"hae hyung, sedang apa? Kenapa rasanya enak yah hyung? Hyukkie suka"

Tanpa menjawab hae mengangkat hyukkie ala bridal style dan membawanya ke ranjang

" anak nakal, jangan pernah sekali – kali kau melakukan itu lagi, berbahaya, arra?"

"arraseo hyung"

"dan sebagai hukuman karena hyukkie suka dan mau lagi, hyung akan kabulkan"

"maksud hyung mphf"

Donghae pun dengan segera mencium bibir hyukkie yang mengoda, dicium, dilumat dan digigit

"aaaaa"

Lidah hae pun bergeriliya ke dalam gua hyukkie, dan tanganya hae tidak tinggal diam, dia meraba dada mulus hyukkie lalu turun, ke juniornya dan memberlainya, tiba – tiba dia menghentikan semua itu.

"Itu hukuman kalau kau tak mau nurut dengan hyung, sekarang minum obatnya dan istirahat"

Setelah selelsai hae segera keluar, sebelum keluar hyukkie sempat berkata

"hyung…."

"ne?"

_OMO…sepertinya aku harus benar – benar keluar dari sini, tatapan mata sayunya, bibirnya yang terbuka, dan nafasnya yang tersenggal – sengal aaarrrggggg haeeeee cepat keluarrrrrrr_

"hyung…..yang tadi itu apa? Kok hukumanya beda, hyung kasih dengan umma kasih kalo hyukkie nakal, hyukkie apakah itu yang namanya bercinta hyung?"

GLEK

_Matiiii akuuuu, apa yang harus aku jawab kalo begini? Pabo hae paboooo, kamu janji untuk menjaga dia hingga dewasa, tapi kau hampir kebablasan hae._

"sudah hyukkie istirahat saja, hyung keluar ne"

Setelah itu hae pun buru – buru keluar dan di langsung jatuh terduduk di depan kamar hyukkie, sementara di dalam

_Apa ini, rasanya berdebar – debar apa hyukkie punya penyakit jantung juga? hae hyung ngapain hyukkie yah tadi?Ishhhhh menyebalkan dasar iblis_

Kembali di depan ruangan hyukkie.

"hae ulisiman gwancana? Apa anda sakit?"

"ani suster Im, saya baik – baik saja"

"benarkah dok? Sepertinya tidak karena wajah anda sangat pucat"

"hanya lelah saja"

"oh baiklah, saya permisi dulu dok"

"ne"

Skip Time

Hyukkie pun akhirnya boleh berjalan – jalan di taman dia pun duduk di bangku taman rumah sakit, tiba – tiba ada permen lollipop melayang ani siwon uisiman yang membawanya.

"lollipop untuk hyukkie yang penurut"

"Mwo? Ini buat aku hyung?"

"ne, hyukkie"

"gomawa hyung, saranghae"

"saranghae nae dongsaeng ah"

"tapi hyukkie mencintai hyung bukan karena hyung mirip hyungku"

"MWO?"

"hyukkie cinta siwon hyung dan pengen jadi namjachingu siwon hyung, dan pengen bercinta dengan siwon hyung, saranghe siwon hyung"

"hyuk….hyukkie….gak boleh ngomong gitu arra? Kamu masih kecil, hyung hanya mengganggap kamu dongsaeng hyung saja, hyung punya seseorang yang hyung suka hyukkie mian, dan kamu tidak mencitai hyung kau hanya mengaggumi hyung hyukkie"

"arraso hyung, mianhe hyukkie ngomong yang aneh – aneh"

"gwanca hyukkie, hyung harus praktek lagi, habiskan loliponya ne, lalu kau balik ke kamar ne"

"ne hyung"

Setelah lollipop habis, hyukkie pun kembali ke kamar. Di kamar

Tes tes

_Hiks hiks...hyukkie kenapa? Kenapa hyukkie nangis? Dan kenapa rasanya dada ini sakit hiks….hiks_

_Sial air mata ini gak mau berhenti._

Tiba – tiba hae masuk, untuk meriksa hyukkie

" hyukkie kenapa menangis?"

"gak tau uisiman, tiba – tiba air mata ini gak mau berhenti"

"hyukkie"

"hyukkie mencintai handsome ulisiman hyung, hiks….. apa ini yang namanya pata hati hyung hiks….."

Nyut~

"Ulisiman"

"Ne?"

"Kau mengganggu, kenapa masih disini cepat keluar"

"MWO? Kau mengusirku hyukkie"

"jebal hyung hiks….keluar"

"ne, baiklah…"

Hae pun keluar dan berjalan menuju taman, sesampainya dia di taman dia duduk.

_Sakit….. kenapa sesakit ini yah? Apakah aku benar – benar mencintai hyukkie? Sakit saat tau dia mencinta siwon hyung, tapi lebih sakit melihat dia menangis._

PUK

"hay….. apa yang kau lakukan di sini hae?"

"eh sungmin noona"

"ani hanya meratapi nasib"

"hahaha hahaha seperti bukan hae yang ku kenal ada apa?"

"bila kita mencintai seseorang? Ternyata orang itu mencintai orang lain rasanya nyesek juga ne noona"

"hmm….. hyukkie?"

"ne, noona, tadi aku melihat hyukkie menangis, dan disini rasanya sakit, saat tau yang disukai hyukkie itu siwon hyung bukan aku, ada perasaan sakit melihat dia menangis"

"hae sudah dewasa ne sekarang, walau masih pedo"

"maksud noona"

"katakana saja kalau kau mencintainya hae"

"tapi noona, hae takut bila hyukkie tak mengerti"

"hyukkie pasti mengerti hae, asal kamu mau bersabar dan menunggu hyukkie hingga dewasa"

"ne noona, gomawa"

"ne, aku kembali dulu ne, kasihan kyu pasti dia belum makan"

Setelah itu sungmin noona pulang dan aku kembali ke kamar hyukkie

"hyukkie….."

"ne hyung?"

Aku pun menarik dia ke dalam pelukanku,

"saranghae hyukkie, jeongmal saranghae"

"tapi hyukkie mencintai siwon hyung"

"ne, hyung tau hyukkie, tapi hyung akan membuat hyukkie mencintai hyung, hyung akan menunggu hyukkie hingga dewasa"

"benarkah hyung? Bagaiman cara hyung agar hyukkie mencintai hyung?"

"dengan ini" dia pun mengangkat dagu hyukkie dan melumat bibirnya dan merebahkan hyukkie di ranjang dan mencium serta meraba tubuh mulus hyukkie.

"hyungggggg"

**Beberapa Tahun kemudian.**

Hah rasanya lama sekali menunggu dia kembali dari Paris, hyukkie kecilku jeongmal bongshipo, aku berjalan – jalan di taman rumah sakit, yah aku masih tetap dokter disini, tiba – tiba ada sepasang tangan menutup mataku.

"hyukkie"

"ah hyung gak seru neh" hyukkie pun mempoutkan bibirnya

"hyukkie benarkah kau itu? "

"ne hyung ini aku, hyukkie mu"

"saranghae hyukkie chagi"

"nado hae hyung"

Akhirnya mereka melepas rindu dengan ciuman yang panas, seminggu kemudian mereka bertuangan dan setahun kemudian mereka menikah. Sang dokter mesum atau angelic uisiman telah menentukan tambatan hatinya kepada bocah mesum maaf bocah polos yang menjadi mesum akibat kekasihnya itu.

**TBC/ END/DELATE?**

**Author Curcol:**

**Yeeee haehyuk done kalo kurang panas, gak romantis, gak smuth mian ya reader heheh. mau balas review dari**

**Guest: ne cingu rate m, tp gak panas huhu  
**

**qeqey: gomawa cingu masukanya, sayangnya aku baru sadar pas cingu review hiks  
**

**Males Login: gomawa cingu masukanya, nti aku ubah  
**

**TanSintha mls Login: gomawa cingu masukanya, aku tampung idenya ne  
**

**Angela Kim: kyumin kurang asem dan romantis yah cingu mian hehe, ni haehyuk cingu hope like  
**

**00' no name: udh lanjut cingu  
**

**shin min young: pure pair cingu maybe next ff wonkyu  
**

**dindaR: ne cingu abis ini sibum  
**

**Review please gomawa  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: Handsome Uisiman**

**Hospital Love**

**Rate : T nyerempet M dikit**

**Genre: Romantic**

**Cast: Member Suju**

**Warning: ooc, typos, pasaran, no copas**

**Summary: cinta atau pelariankah? Sepertinya aku juga sama seperti hae mulai kebawa prevet, sarangheo bummie**

* * *

**Author POV**

"Bummie, udah umma bilang, kamu ini gak boleh kecapeean kamu gak nurut sih, kamu ini punya penyakit jantung jadi gak boleh cape – cape, ngerti gak sih?"

"arra umma, bummie kan bosan, wajar dong umma, bummie lagi masa – masanya puber 17 tahun gitu"

"puber sih puber, tapi kamu mang gak mau sehat apa? Emang enak dirumah sakit?"

_Enak umma ada handsome uisiman, bummie betah kalau di rawat denganya_

"aniyo umma, bummie juga bosan, pengen cepet – cepet keluar, siwon uisiman ajah yang bikin bummie lama disini"

_Alasan macam mana itu bummie pabo_

Cklek

"annyong… ajumma, bummie, sedang meributkan apa?

"ani, uisiman, anak ini bandel sudah tau punya penyakit jantung tapi kerjaanya maen mulu ampe cape skarang kaya gini deh"

"haha….. namanya juga anak muda ajumma wajar"

_Kyaaaaa siwon hyung emang paling keren deh….._

"siwon….. pantas sajah kau dijuluki handsome uisiman, kau sangat tampan dan pengertian"

"ah ajumma bisa saja, ajumma terlalu membesar – besarkan saja"

"haha…. Kau terlalu rendah hati siwon, ajumma berharap kamu jadi menantu ajumma"

_Ciusss umma? Boleh?_

_Asikkkkk udah dikasih lampu ijo loh hahaha_

"ummaaaa… apa – apaan sih? Bummie kan namja dan siwon uisiman juga"

_Jaga image jaga image jangan sampai image snow white luntur bummie_

"memang kenapa kalau kalian namja? Sudah banyak kan hubungan seperti itu"

"haha…. Ajumma bisa saja, mungkin bummie normal ajumma, jadi blum bisa menerima hubungan seperti ini"

_Jangan sampeeee ajah aku ketauaan ngarep banget sama bummie, mesti cool_

"kalau begitu ajumma pulang dulu ne, kasian appa mu, pay pay bummie chagi"

"ne umma, salam untuk appa ne"

Setelah umma bummie keluar tak ada satupun yang berbicara hingga.

"apa – apaan tuh? Menjilat umma hyung?

"ani, memang kenyataanya seperti itu kan?'

_Bummie kita dah kenal lama, tapi kenapa sih….. kau selalu dingin dan jutek padaku?_

"cih….. sok, aku tak suka hyung….. sejak dulu kau selalu saja pamer, mentang – mentang kau sehat, tampan bukan berarti mengambil semua yang aku punya kan hyung. Jangan mentang mentang kau lebih tua 11 tahun dariku, jadi kau bisa seenaknya hyung"

_Bummie….. kenapa sih selalu membahas itu? Aku tak pernah berpikir untuk meminta perhatiaan dari siapapun dan aku tak pernah memperlakukanmu seperti dongsaengku._

"hah….. sudah lah, kau istirahat saja bummie, ini obatnya, aku harus balik ke ruanganku ne, annyong"

_Mianhe hyung, kalau kata – kataku tadi pedas, aku tak bermaksud, hanya saja mencintaimu itu candu tapi berat untuk di buktikan karena aku tau kau mencintai seseorang, dan aku tau kau belum bisa melepaskanya, kau tak sepertiku kau namja normal._

_Bummie…. Mianhe…. Bila hyung plin plan._

Setelah itu siwon pun berjalan menuju lorong menu ruanganya, tiba – tiba dia mendengar ada yang memanggil.

"oppa…siwon oppa mau kemana?"

"oh kau ming, kirain siapa hehe, mau ke ruangan abis meriksa pasienku tadi"

"oh… oppa ada masalah ne?"

"aniya, emang tampang oppa terlihat ada masalah?"

"ani, hanya saja terlihat lusuh saja, nanti tampannya ilang loh"

"hehe, kau bisa saja ming"

"oh, ya oppa aku permisi dulu ne"

Setelah itu sungmin pun pergi menuju ruanganya, dan siwon masih tetap ditempat memandang punggung sungmin dari jauh.

_Ming… kenapa aku tak bisa merelakanmu, meski aku tau kau sudah milik yang lain, aku tau aku telat menyatakan perasaan ini. Aku mencintaimu tapi aku juga menyayangi bummie arrggggh aku frustasi._

PUK

"wonnie, guwanca? Kau kenapa sakit?"

"hyung kenapa sih, kaya orang keilangan uang aja"

"gwancana teuki eon, ngaco kamu zhoumi"

"lalu ada apa? Kenapa kelihatanya kau tersiksa sekali"

"…."

"bummie? Ming noona?"

"hah… ne"

"kau belum bisa melepaskan sungmin won? Kasiaan loh bummie, kau jadikan pelarian meski dia terlihat sangat tenang, dan cuex terhadapmu"

"entah lah noona, aku pusing dan aku tak pernah menjadikan bummie pelarian"

"hyung, kau bisa berkata seperti itu, tapi tanpa sadar kau menjadikan bummie pelarian karena perasaanmu terhadap sungmin noona, hyung lebih lama kenal bummie atau sungmin noona?"

"bummie"

"berarti hyung sangat kenal sifat bummie bukan?"

"ne"

"won, aku dan mimi bisa melihatnya loh, masa kau tidak? Sekarang semua kembali lagi kepadamu, mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini sementara di sisimu ada seseorang yang akan membahagiakanmu"

"sudah lah noona biarkan siwon hyung berpikir, kita pergi saja"

"ne, mi"

Setelah kepergian 2 orang itu sepanjang koridor hingga ruangan siwon terus saja berpikir keras, mengenai hubunganya.

Skip Time

Seorang namja terduduk diatas ranjang rumah sakit, dia bosan karena tak ada yang bisa diakerjakan, siwon uisiman pun masuk.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apakah sudah tak saki lagi?"

"Seperti biasa tak ada kemajuan ulisiman"

_Bohong banget kau bummie_

"Kalau begitu obatnya mesti diganti"

MWO? Ulisiman mau meracuniku eoh?

_Hehehe gotcha….. anak nakal harus dihukum_

"Ani…hyung akan memberikan pengobatan yang sedikit berbeda saja"

"maksudnya? Pengobatan seperti apa hyung"

"kau beneran mau tau bummie"

_Kenapa atmosfirnya berubah gini yah? Apa perasaanku saja yah?_

" ne hyung"

Siwon pun mendekatti ranjang bummie dan dia langsung membuka celana bummie dan menjilat junior bummie

"Ul…ulisimaannnn ohhhhh….."

Hampir 1 jam siwon menjilat hingga bummie orgasme

PLAK

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HYUNG? HAH? KENAPA KAU MEMPERLAKUKANKU SEPERTI INI? AKU BUKAN SAMPAH, YANG BISA KAU PAKE SEPUASMU"

"Bu…bummie….."

"KELUAR HYUNG KELUAR… AKU TAK MAU MELIHATMU LAGI, AKU BENCI KAU HYUNG"

JLEB

Tanpa diperintah 2x siwon pun keluar dari ruangan bummi dan duduk di bangku depan kamar bummie. Diapun menampar dirinya berkali - kali

PLAK

PLAK

PLAK

Tamparan ketiga, tiba – tiba dihentikan oleh tangan seseorang

"won, hentikan… kau kenapa sih?"

"noona…..hiks….hiks…aku hikks… menyakiti bummie hiks….. aku ketularan prevet dari donghae hiks…. "

"bisa kau ceritakan won?"

Siwon pun menceritakan semuanya kepada leeteuk, setelahnya leeteuk pun tersenyum dan bekata

"pabo namja, bukan seperti ini caranya won, kau tak perlu seperti itu, dengarkan dia itu sudah cukup won, kau tak seprevet donghae kok won, hanya ingin bummie menunjukkan ekspresinya kan?"

"ne hyung….hiks….. aku salah"

"won, apakah kamu masih mencintai sungmin?"

"molla noona, hanya saja saat bummie bilang dia benci aku rasanya sakit, lebih sakit dari kata – kata nya dia selama ini kepadaku noona"

"itu tandanya, kau mencintai bummie won, sekarang biarkan bummie tenang dulu ne? tapi kau juga harus meminta maaf kepadanya"

"ne, noona benar, gomawa noona"

"ne, dongsaeng-ah"

Skip Time

Sudah hampir 2 minggu bummie menolak untuk di rawat oleh siwon, dan 2 minggu pula bummie meminta sang umma memindahkan dia dari rumah sakit itu. Dan 2 minggu pula membuat siwon jadi galau(?), membuat siwon sada siapa yang di butuhkan dan dicintai olehnya. Hingga suatu hari.

"mau apa kau? Aku tak ingin melihatmu"

"bummie mianhe jeongmal mianhe… maafkan aku"

"sudah kan ngomongnya? Sekarang silahkan keluar"

"hyung ingin ngomong sesuatu ke bummie, teserah bummie abis hyung ngomong bummie masih marah dan gak mau memaafkan hyung hak bummie, mianhe bila hyung melakukan "itu" kepadamu, bukan maksudmya mempermainkanmu, seumur idup hyung belum pernah sama sekali dan hyung berjanji akan melakukan itu dengan orang yang hyung sayang dan itu kamu bummie, kamu boleh gak percaya, mungkin kamu berpikir hyung masih mencintai yeoja itu, hyung pun berpikir begitu, tetapi saat kau bilang benci hyung, hyung sadar kalau hyung mencintaimu bummie Saranghae chagi, sejak kau dirawat disini aku sudah mencintaimu"

"hyung… taukah rasanya sangat sakit disini? Melihat hyung mencintai seorang yeoja dan aku menganggap kau itu normal, dan tak terjangkau? Kau sehat? Kau tampan sedangkan aku? Aku sakit hyung, saat kau memperlakukan aku seperti itu…hyung aku sudah mencintaimu sejak lama, dan menunggumu sadar akan perasaanmu kepadaku sangat lama dan lagi bila kau ingin itu, kenapa tak bilang aku pasti akan menggijinkamu hyung. Nado Saranghae my handsome ulisiman"

"Jinjaaai kau tak marah lagi denganku bummie?"

"ani hyung, mana bisa aku marah dan membencimu, aku terlalu mencintaimu hyung"

"gomawa ne chagi"

Akhirnya sang dokter tampan melepaskan cinta masa lalunya dan berlabuh kepada sosok namja teman masa kecilnya, dan merek tak terpisahkan seperti surat dan prangko.

**TBC/ END/DELATE?**

**Author Curcol:**

**Yeeee sibum done, mian kalo ceritanya gaje dan gak hot hehe, keabisan ide soalnya, next chapt kangteuk dan zhouri atas permintaan, mau balas review dari****  
**

**Idha Lee: silahkan cingu  
**

**aninda. : gomawa cingu kalo suka  
**

**keroro. : mian kalo kecepetan ceritanya hehe, iya ini sibum  
**

**Angela Kim: ditampung dulu ne kyusung cingu, maybe next ff  
**

**review please  
**


End file.
